I know what's good for me
by lovekairi
Summary: Kairi is a girl that have a Crush on Sora since Junior High, in High School, she send to him a love card but she discovered that he doesn’t have any feelings to her or is what she think...SXK, RXN, RX OC


Title: I know what is good for me…

Author: Lovekairi

Genere: Romance, Drama, Comedy. It includes poetry, songs…everything!!

Summary: Kairi is a girl that have a Crush on Sora since Junior High, in High School, she send to him a love card but she discovered that he doesn't have any feelings to her or is what she think…Now she's moving to Twilight town…what would happen with the two of them? What if that they reencounter on a field trip four months later? What would happen if the two have difficulties to realize their still in love?

Disclaimer: I DON'T own kingdom hearts!!! Yet I own the fic and some characters.

_**This is for the songs…**_

I've got a Crush on you Sora…(Song theme: Crush Artist: Mandy Moore)

Kairi P.O.V:

Hate to say it but, finally I'm entering to High school, after 15 years, finally I'm entering to High School!!! I know this is a happy thing but…I'm little bit afraid of having bad notes or something and is not that I'm shy but I don't want to be alone this year…

"Kairi, Guess who's here!!!" Mom called me down stairs, I put my uniform and go to the kitchen** (Yeah, I know that naturally they don't have uniform but I'm using the uniform of the video game) **I actually get shocked when I saw him…my childhood friend and my crush…

_**Oho… eyeyeye… oho…( oho…)**_

"Sora, What are you doing here!! I thought that…" I said, In junior high, he told me he haved to go to an institute on an other town but he was there…it really shocked me and surprised me, indeed I was blushing intensely, Sora looked at me with his goofy face and offer me to walk with him to school…during the stroll he asked me…

"We're you afraid of to not come with you know…in high school?" Sora asked, I blinked two times and looked at the floor hiding my blush, I nodded, but he didn't say anything.

_**You know everything that I'm afraid of,**_

_**You do, everything I wish I did,**_

_**Every body want's you,**_

_**Every body loves you.**_

"Sora!!!" All the Girls came to were we where, one of that girls pushed me and leave me into a side, I sighed and stood up, that was true, in junior high Sora was the most popular boy in the school, he was good at sports, at studying and he was cool, handsome and funny, all the requirements for a perfect husband or boyfriend, all the boys thinked he was a good person and friend, and all the girls were in love with him…

"Sora I…" I began to talk but all the girls looked at me with murder look so I feel bad, "…I'm going to continue for my own, bye!" I said with an stupid untrue laugh.

_**I know I should tell you how I feel,**_

_**I wish everyone would disappear,**_

"Kairi wait!!" Sara called from the distance running to me, I freeze and turned to face him, "I escaped!! Ok, we have to run to the school!!"

_**Every time you call me,**_

_**I just get to freeze me…**_

"Sora…I…" I began trying to tell my feelings, but his worried stare catch me and made me blush even more, "We… have to rush to the school!!!" I lied, I began to ran hiding a blush..

_**And I'm to shy to say…**_

'_Why didn't said anything? Kairi you Baka!' _I thought.

_**OOOH..**_

_**I've got a crush on you,**_

_**I hope you feel the way that I do…**_

"Kairi wait up!!" He catch me up, and take my hand, "Why don't we go together like this to not lose each other?" he asked as I blushed…

_**I get a rush!,**_

_**When I'm with you,**_

_**Ohhh!**_

_**I've got a crush on you,**_

_**(A crush on you…)**_

The first classes passed and it was recess time, I looked for Sora everywhere, when I looked for him in his classroom well I found him with another girl talking to him, when he realized I was there he told the girl something, she nodded and then leave, I walked where he was and sit next to him.

"Who was that?" I asked kind of jealous, he smiled and said she was another childhood friend named Yuffie, this was suspicious, he never told me about another "_Childhood friend_"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Sora asked me kind of serious.

"Yeah sure" I said.

_**You know I'm the one that you can talk to…**_

"It's just that I like this girl that I know since long time ago…" He said looking at the floor, y shocked at that time…could it be he liked Yuffie?!

_**Sometimes you tell me things I don't want to know…**_

To think about this make me want to hug him and beg him to not leave me but I didn't do anything…

_**I Just wanna hold you.**_

" That girl is pretty, is funny, is more or less good student and well, shes not the best at sports but she's just the perfect girl for me…" He said, I give him a false smile and then he continue," I think that I like her…no.. I think that I love her and…" He continued while I was holding some tears, who could be that girl?

_**You said, exactly how you feel about her,**_

_**I wonder, could you think of me that way…**_

'_Come on Kairi! You have to said it!!' _I thought as I open my mouth slowly…

_**I've got a crush on you,**_

_**I hope you feel the way that I do,**_

_**I get a rush!**_

_**When I'm with you…**_

_**Ohh,**_

_**I've got a crush on you (a crush on you)**_

"Kairi I think that I'll ask her to go out with me…" Sora said the keywords to hurt me, all my world, all my fantasies about him went down, the bell sounded and tell him that it was ok if he asked that girl to go out…I walked slowly until I get out of his stare and then I began to ran…_'why?...why? why? why? why? why??? Why to me???!!!!'_

_**Ohh!**_

_**I wish I could tell somebody,**_

_**But there's no one to talk to,**_

_**Nobody knows I've got a crush on you,**_

_**A crush on you,**_

_**I've got a Crush!**_

_**Ei eh.. ei eh ehhh**_

_**(I've got a crush, I've go a crush on you….)**_

In that moment I remember all the things he said me, he never was too shy to say that I was pretty or not, he never told me bad things and never lied to me, he was a good friend but I felt like didn't want to tell me something…

_**You **__**say, everything that no one says,**_

_**But **__**I fell everything you're afraid to feel…**_

And in that moment I realized that I just couldn't forget him, I wouldn't give up and I'll tell him my feelings…Someday…I'll tell him, but just for now I'll continue…in my own way…

_**I will always want you, I will love you,**_

_**I've got a crush on you,**_

_**I hope you feel the way that I do,**_

_**I get a rush! When I'm with you,**_

_**Ohh,**_

_**I've got a crush on you (a crush on yo…)**_

_**I've got a crush! I've got a crush…**_

I won't give up on him!!!!

END OF FIRST CHAPTER, TOMORROW I'LL PUT SECOND!!!!


End file.
